JUST KISS ALREADY!
by yaoifreak2000
Summary: Spock has been endangering his life for no reason lately and it has bothered McCoy to no end. He plans to talk to him about it but things take a different turn.


Diclaimer: I do not own these characters

"You green-blooded hobgoblin! We are trying to save your damn life!" Bones screamed out into the comm.

"Doctor the ship will not be able to handle the heat. You must leave." Spock said calmly.

Kirk gave up on trying to talk to some sense into Spock and started working on getting him back on the ship.

"Mr. Scott get that damn Vulcan aboard this ship now." Kirk demanded.

"I'm trying Cap'an. I'm doing my best." Scotty said.

"I'm gonna kill him when he gets back on this ship." Bones mumbled.

It was a close call but they were able to get Spock back aboard the ship though he wasn't too happy about it.

"Captain you just put everyone's life at steak by going back for me, do you realize how illogical that was." Spock said.

"You moron! We couldn't just leave you there! You best get your greenblooded ass down to the medbay ASAP!" Bones demanded, which scared Jim slightly since that meant that Bones was truly angry.

"I'm fine doctor. I do not requ..." Spock stopped midway through since Bones was giving him a death glare.

"Just do what he says Spock." Kirk interjected. Spock sighed. "Let's get this suit off of you." Kirk said soon after Bones left.

It didn't take them to long to get it off and then they started to walk to the medbay. Jim stopped by his quarters to change so he could talk to nurse chapel. When Spock arrived to the medbay he laid down on a bio bed and waited for McCoy to come over to him.

"I can't believe you!" McCoy grumbled as he ran his tricoder over Spock's body.

"Doctor I do not know what you are talking about." Spock stated.

"Yes you do. Stop ignoring it." McCoy accused. Spock remained silent deciding that this conversation is pointless thus there would be no reason to continue with it.

The rest of the examination was quiet unless McCoy asked questions about how Spock felt.

"Your fine. You can return to duty. Just don't go and do something stupid again." McCoy said. Spock almost argued with McCoy over this statement but decided that it was not the most logical choose. So he just left.

When he got back to the bridge he was only there for about an hour before beta shift came up to relive him. He was going to return to his quarters when Kirk called for him.

"Spock do you want to go to the mess hall with me and get some food?" Jim asked him. The look that Jim was giving him however gave Spock the idea that he did not have much of a choice in the matter.

"I suppose so captain." Sock said. They walked to the cafeteria with light conversation about the next planet they were going to. They had ordered their food from the replicator and sat down at one of the empty tables.

It was comfortable eating with Jim for a while, until Jim started to get restless. "Jim what is wrong?" He inquired. Jim looked up with shock.

"I don't know what you mean Spock." He said and he went back to his food.

"Do not lie Jim. I know something is wrong." Spock insisted.

"Do you and McCoy have a romantic relationship?" Jim asked suddenly and Spock's jaw practically hit the floor.

Spock didn't know how to respond. He did in fact have what humans call a "crush" on the CMO of the Enterprise, not that he would normally acknowledge it.

"I'm sorry that was in appropriate." Jim said bashfully.

"No its fine Jim, the answer is no however. Why do you ask?" Spock questioned.

"It's just the way that Bones reacted to you almost dying today that's all. I've just never seen him that angry before." Jim said as he stuffed food into his face.

Spock just nodded and continued to eat his food. The silence left Spock really think about the good doctor. He wondered if McCoy had the same feelings towards him. They had finished eating and then they left for their respective rooms. They walked together as they normally do, saying goodbye. Spock tried to meditate but the conversation he had with the Captain was stuck in his mind. He wondered why Leonard had actually acted the way he did. He would hopefully find out soon but at the moment he needed to meditate. 

Meanwhile with Bones that damn Vulcan. Always risking his life for stupid shit. He has no sense of self preservation whatsoever. And it just so happened that said moron had stolen his heart. That irritates him to no end. He always is risking his life and he never thinks about how it will effect those around him. But no matter how hard he tried he could never stay mad at him for long. With his deep brown eyes and those damn pointy ears. While he was daydreaming he didn't realize that he had gotten hard thinking of all the things that the Vulcan would do to him. "Damn." He mumbled. He looked at the clock on his desk. 19:45. 15 more minutes until his shift ended. It would be 15 minutes until he could relief the pressure on his pants. He just sighed again and started filling out the report of the day, hoping that no freak accidents would happen again. Lucky for him, life was on his side for once and he had a peaceful rest of his shift and he was able to get the report done and turned in by the time doctor, M'Benga came to take over the night shift.

"See you in the morning sir, have a good night." Nurse Chapel said as he walked by her.

"Thank you nurse, you have a goodnight too." He said softly.

He left the medbay with that and walked to the CMO quarters which were the third largest, next to the Captains and First officers. He entered and put his bag down. He walked to his kitchen and poured himself some bourbon. He went to the couch that was in his living room and plopped onto it. He sighed as the stress started to release from his body. He sighed again; he wished he had some damn company. His thoughts drifted to a certain handsome greenblooded hobgoblin. He wondered what a debauched Spock would look like. That perfect hair all messed up, lips red and swollen from kissing, a faint green flush all over his skin. McCoy moaned. He put the glass in his hand in the coffee table and unzipped his Starfleet regulation pants and slipped a hand inside his navy blue briefs. He groaned when he felt his hand wrap around his dick. How long has it been now since he had don this? Too long he decides as he began stroking at a rough pace. All while imagining that it was Spock's hand and not his own.

He was so close, panting and moaning and he crumbled under the thought of Spock doing this to him, and just when he was about to cum, he faintly heard the door to his quarters open. He quickly realized where he was and tried to hide his erection from the offender. He was going to curse up a storm until he saw who had entered his room.

"Spock!?" McCoy said in shock. The man he was just fantasizing about was now in front of him.

" ..." Spock said nothing as he looked at the Leonard and his poorly concealed erection.

Spock said nothing as he turned around and left the room, what he had come to talk about forgotten.

"Fuck." McCoy whispered to no one. His boner had not calmed down whatsoever and was in fact more painful. So, he kept going.

"Fuck!" McCoy moaned this time as he threw his head onto the back of the couch. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He knew he should stop. He shouldn't be jerking off to the Vulcan aboard the ship. But yet he didn't stop.

A scream ripped through his throats and he came hard. He panted, body going limp against the couch. He almost fell asleep but decided that he would take

A shower first and then go to bed and hope he would never have to see Spock tomorrow. 

Spock had no idea what to do. The doctor had a look of immense pleasure, irritation and lust when he walked onto him. Why was he so embarrassed, they had been on many away missions when they were naked. All he wanted to do was go over and kiss the man. But he couldn't, the doctor could not be thinking about him. He must be thinking about nuts chapel. Spock then slowly pulled himself out of his daze and realized he was staring and McCoy. Feeling no need to converse with the man anymore he turned and walked out of the room.

He needed to get back to his quarters, he was so incredibly hard. He practically ran back and ripped off his clothes as soon as he was in his room.

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower and set it to cold. He remembered humans saying that cold showers helped relax erections sometimes. So he hoped it would work for him.

He stepped in and let the cold water hit his back. He staid like this for only a few moments, when at that point he realized that his hard on was not going away. He could only think of one thing to do, so he wrapped his hand around his green tinted cock and slowly began stroking himself. The picture of McCoy squirming underneath of his causing his breath to devolve into moans. He came at the though of how tight McCoy would be.

He finished the rest of his shower, got out and put some boxers and pajama pants on and climbed into his bed. Maybe sleeping for once will help too. He thought as he closed his eyes. 

McCoy was utterly spent and tired by the end of the week. Nothing serious really happened, just a large case of the flu that was being spread. Luckily enough he was able to get it under control and he had not had to talk to Spock about anything that happened. In fact he hadn't seen the Vulcan all week. He was slightly worried about that.

When his shift ended he went down to the bridge and mess hall to find Jim and possibly Spock. He was able to find Jim and have an intelligent conversation with him before he ordered Jim to get to bed and he followed his own orders. What he was not expecting was a shirtless Vulcan in his bedroom, on his bed.

"SPOCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WITHOUT YOUR SHIRT?" McCoy yelled.

Spock said nothing; he just walked up to the doctor slowly as if to ask if it was alright. McCoy gave him no signals to stop what he was doing so he didn't. He kept going until their noses where touching, lips so close.

"Spock?" McCoy breathed out, questioning what was going on.

Spock growled and McCoy's patience broke. He threw his arms around the Vulcan and kissed him deeply, extremely happy when the same amount of passion was given by Spock. McCoy felt his back hit his door and a hand go down pants,

" _When did my pants become unzipped?"_ He thought.

He didn't care about the answer though since Spock wrapped his hand around his cock. He moaned loudly into Spock's mouth. He fumbled with the zipper of Spock's pants but soon he was able to get Spock's dick out of his pants. Spock broke this kiss to give McCoy some air and he started to suck bruises onto the doctor's neck as McCoy wrapped his hand around Spock's dick.

The sight that they must be, they must look like two horny teenagers that got to touch one another for the first time. But Leonard didn't care. He knew Spock felt it. He was so close to coming. He tired to warn Spock but the Vulcan just covered his mouth with his again. McCoy screamed into the kiss as he was pushed over the edge. The look that he made is what pushed Spock. Leonard looked captivating. And he was all his.

They staid like that for a while, until McCoy said he wanted a shower and offered for Spock to join, but Spock shook his head. He realized what he had just done. He now wants to mate with the doctor but knows he can't. The doctor doesn't love him, he just can't. It's not possible.

The Doctor had a face fell at Spock's answer. "Oh then, if you wanna go out for dinner or something let me know." Bones said softly. He walked into the bathroom looking over his shoulder at Spock who had started to re-dress.

"Have a goodnight doctor." He said. Bone nodded back,

"Yeah, you too Spock." He said and he went into the bathroom.

"What was that about? Why did he act like that? They just jerked each other off for Christ sakes. Does he regret it?" Bones wondered as he washed his hair.

"I guess I'll find out when I see him tomorrow." Bones said to himself.

However he was never able to. It had been a week since the incident occurred between them and Spock had been avoiding Bones and the medbay at all cost. And now Bones just learned that Spock just went down onto a planet and almost gotten himself killed and is now being transported to the medbay, by force apparently.

Bones was fuming by the time that Spock came into the medbay with Jim on his toes with a hand on his shoulder steering him into the medbay. Bones walked swiftly to Spock and punched him square in the jaw, causing Spock's head to quickly snap towards the left.

"That's for scarifying yourself AGAIN!" Bones screamed. Everyone in the medbay stood still in utter shock. McCoy had never shown that type of anger before and he normally preformed well under pressure.

This is how Kirk knew something was really off between those two.

"Holy shit, his is really pissed off." Kirk thought. Bones had just clocked Spock and was now dragging him through medbay by the front of his shirt.

"What the fuck is going on between those two?" He thought. He didn't dare move. An angry Bones was never a good one, but he was damn determined to figure out what happened.

He was in the mist of trying to figure out how to ask what was going on when his thoughts were interrupted by yelling, coming from McCoy.

"YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING CALLED ME AT LEAST! INSTEAD OF NOT TALKING TO ME FOR A GOD FORSAKEN WEEK!" Bones screamed at Spock.

Bones had tears in his eyes threatening to flow over. Wow he was really upset about this. He had never seen Bones like that. Ever.

Kirk was so confused. "That's it what the fuck happened between you two?" He asked.

Bones snapped his head up looking towards Kirk, then around the medbay. He realized that he had an outburst where everyone could see.

Bones cursed and grabbed Spock again. "Come with me." He said to Kirk as they went into his office. Kirk walked in first and then McCoy pushed Spock in and quickly shut the door.

"What the fuck is going on with you two!" Kirk asked.

McCoy and Spock looked at each other than back at Kirk. Spock spoke first.

"Nothing we can not handle Jim."

"Bullshit."

That was the first word McCoy hadn't screamed this entire time.

"Leonard, we do not need Jim to mediate for us. We are grown adults, we can move on from what happened since no feelings were behind the act. Is that all Jim?" Spock said calmly even though it killed him to say it. It hurt him so much, however what he didn't know is how much it would hurt Leonard.

"What?" Bones sobbed out, tears now streaming down his face. Spock looked at him with unconcealed shock.

"You mean to tell me, that you came to my quarters half naked, growled at me, made out with me and jerked me off, with no emotions? That you returned that damn kiss with no passion because that's not what I felt." He sobbed out.

Kirk's jaw dropped. _"They did what now?"_ He thought

"Doctor I thought you were aware of this." Spock half lied. He hoped Bones couldn't see past it, but Jim could.

Bones started to say something again but was interrupted when he felt lips on his in a rough, not kiss, but smacking of lips.

Jim had his hands on the back of both of their heads forcing them together. After a moment he let them go with an angry huff.

Bones was glaring at him. "I figured that was the only way you two would realize that you both are idiots that love each other." Jim said as it was such a fact they were stupid to miss.

It was Bones time to drop his jaw to the ground and look at Spock.

"Tell me he is lying to us. It's just a cruel prank." Leonard said, but Spock just shook his head. Jim took this as his cue to leave which he did.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bones said quietly.

"I did not think the feelings were returned." Spock said with shame.

"You really are a moron." Bones said as he cupped Spock's face.

It only took Spock a second to realize what was going on before he slammed his mouth against McCoy's. He wrapped his arms around his waist while McCoy threaded his fingers through Spock's perfect hair, tugging every now and then to urge Spock on. Spock let his hands fall to a little to grasp McCoy's ass, causing the man to gasp so Spock could slip his tongue in. Leonard slipped his tongue against Spock's making the Vulcan moan.

"Doctor we can not do this here." Spock said breaking the kiss.

"Why not?" McCoy asked sadly, determined to make it happen here.

"It is unethical to have intercourse in the work place." Spock said as he pulled away from the doctor.

"Awe come on damnit." McCoy said Ashe felt the warmth from Spock leave his body.

"Doctor we will wait until after your shift is over." Spock said as he started to leave the office. McCoy followed silently expecting Spock to head back to the biobed.

So when he didn't he grabbed Spock's shoulder and steered him to the bed. "Don't expect to get out of it so easily. I still need to check you over." McCoy said.

Suddenly there was a scream. McCoy snapped his head towards the sound to see Jim punching the living daylights out of M'Benga.

"Doctor I think this can wait, it seems as though you have more important duties to attend to." Spock said as he pointed towards the direction of the fight.

McCoy just sighed. If he didn't stop Jim soon, M'Benga might need a new face.

"Fine but I better see you in my quarters immediately after your shift so I can check you over." He said as he let go of Spock and walked over to pull Jim off his fellow doctor. 

It was only about another hour or two before McCoy's shift ended. He made sure M'Benga was stable and he clocked out. He didn't rush to his quarters knowing that his Vulcan was still on shift. He stopped by the mess hall to grab an apple on his way back though.

He entered the code to his room to find Spock sitting on his bed. "I thought you were still on shift." He said as he walked in and locked the door.

"I was able to get off early." Spock simply said. McCoy just smirked.

"I believe this is when we would continue where we left off." Spock said as McCoy walked closer to him.

"Logical." McCoy said as he kissed Spock.

It was a slow but passionate kiss. McCoy wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and climbed into his lap. He threaded his hands through the perfect hair messing it up. Spock moaned as he felt the doctor's fingers run through his hair.

Spock wrapped his hands around Leonard's waist and tossed him off his lap and onto the bed. He kissed down Leonard's jaw line and onto his neck causing Leo's breath to hitch.

"Doctor,"

"Leonard."

"Leonard, what do you want?" Spock breathed out.

"You, inside me, now. Lube is in the night stand." McCoy said as Spock started to suck a hickey onto his neck.

Leonard let out an undignified whined when Spock pulled away to grab the lube. Spock gave him a brief kiss and went back to searching for the lube. When he found it he tossed it onto the bed and settled himself in between Leonard's legs.

He squeezed some lube on his fingers; making sure that they were thoroughly coated before putting one by Leonard's hole.

"I'm sure Spock. Please." Leonard urged Spock.

"Leonard, you must tell me if you are uncomfortable t during this and I will stop." Spock said as he pushed one finger into McCoy ripping a moan from Leonard.

" _It's been way too long."_ Leonard thought to himself as he moaned again.

Spock slowly worked Bones open, soon adding a second finger, causing the man to wince slightly. Spock stopped immediately.

"Don't stop, I just have to get used to it." Leonard said. Spock obeyed his wishes, but now looking determined to find something.

"Given your anatomy, it would dictate that at this spot right here," Spock started saying at the exact moment he hit Leonard's prostate with his fingers, "should bring you immense pleasure and bring you to orgasm most effectively. "

"OH GOD! SPOCK!" Leonard moaned as Spock started to rub his prostate. In the mist of all the pleasure that he was feeling he didn't notice when Spock added another finger.

McCoy gave another loud moan at the feeling as he was being stretched. "If you keep this up Spock, I wont last." He warned.

"That was my goal Leonard." Spock practically smirked as McCoy moaned again.

It didn't take to much more to make Leonard cum. He screamed out Spock's name while he gripped the Vulcan's hair as he helped him ride out his orgasm.

Spock kissed up McCoy's body and back up to his face. He grabbed the lube and smeared some on his cock. Spock kissed Leonard passionately as he entered him. Leonard wrapped his legs around Spock's waist, and arms around his neck. Spock pulled away when he was fully inside of Leonard.

"My god." Leonard gasped at the feeling. It was amazing. He was so full of Spock. He wouldn't remember the last time he felt this good. Spock slowly pulled out of Leonard and drove back in, hitting his prostate again.

"OH GOD!" McCoy shouted, Spock growled as he pulled to of McCoy and thrusted back in at a faster pace. McCoy finally got what all the growling was about as Spock hit his prostate again.

"SPOCK!" He screamed as he ran his fingers down Spock's back. "Better." Was all he heard as Spock began to thrust into him mercilessly.

He gripped onto Spock's shoulders, leaving little crescent marks from his blunt nails. Spock continued to hit his prostate causing mccoy to scream his name with every thrust.

"SPOCK, I'M GONNA.." He warned his lover. Spock just pushed him into the mattress and somehow went even faster.

"AH! AH! AH! SPOCK!" McCoy screamed as he came onto their chest.

The look that he had pushed Spock over. He growled as he came inside of Leonard, "MINE!"

After he finished he pulled out of McCoy, who winced at the feeling. Spock fell next to McCoy on the bed and sighed.

"That was amazing." McCoy said as he cuddled next Spock.

"I agree." Spock simply said as he wrapped his arms around the doctor causing the doctor to grimace as the feeling of being sticky. "Wanna take a shower with me?" McCoy asked. Spock looked at him and nodded.

Spock immediately got out of bed and told McCoy to stay put. McCoy did as he was told and heard the shower start. It was real water. Another minute or so passed before Spock reemerged from the bathroom. He walked over to Leonard and picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. He stopped for only a moment to open the shower curtain and he deposited McCoy under the warm spray of water. He sighed. Spock found the shampoo, poured some into his hand and started to lather it in McCoy's hair. He just stood there and accepted the special treatment.

Once Spock was done with his hair, he rinsed it out and started to wash the rest of McCoy. It wasn't a sexual touch, but a comforting and caring one that McCoy welcomed.

"Feels really good." He said softly as Spock rinsed him.

"I sure hope so." Spock finally said. He pulled McCoy out of the spray and repeated what he did to McCoy to himself. Once he was done he turned the water off and grabbed a towel and dried off McCoy. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Spock grabbed another towel and dried himself off.

They walked back into the bedroom and McCoy gave Spock a clean pair of boxers and one for himself. They put them on and climbed back into bed. Spock had his chest to McCoy's back and his arms around his waist.

"Goodnight Leonard." He murmured.

"Goodnight Spock." Leonard mumbled back, half asleep already. 

The next day

Spock woke up first to an alarm beeping. "I got it." He heard McCoy say as he slapped his alarm off. He groaned as he sat up in bed. He pain from last night was dull but still there.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Spock asked as he saw the man wince.

"I'll be alright." He said as he stood up and started getting dressed.

"I think it would only be appropriate to tell you that I love you." Spock said suddenly causing MCcoy to stop in his tracks.

"I um I love you too Spock. But what brought that on?" Mcoy saked.

"I only thought it fit to tell the truth." Spock said as he pulled his pants over the boxers Mccoy let him borrow.

Mcoy just smiled and continued to get dressed. When they were ready to leave, McCoy gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You'll be back here tonight after yoru shift wont you?" He asked.

"I will." Spock said.

"Good."

They went their separate ways for the day, eating lunch together at one point. When bones went to the bridge to give kirk the report for the day, the blonde noticed the man was limping. He decided not to sya anything but he gave spock a look as the man limped away.

Maybe he could use this as blackmail to get out of the next physical.


End file.
